


Dragon Eyes

by RainbowArches



Series: Apocalypse [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blind dragon finds his way to the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Eyes

To be fair, the dragon took up three streets and anyone who got close enough to ask it to move got burned to a crisp. Akela didn’t blame anyone for being frightened. But when she, Nick, and Mike got near enough to see what the problem was, it was hard not to feel bad for it.

“The poor thing has no eyes,” she said. “He can’t see a thing. He’s probably scared.”

“Doesn’t solve our problem of how to move him, though,” Nick said.

“Can we fly him out?” Mike asked.

“Do you think he’ll let us?”

“Let’s ask him,” said Akela. “Hello? Excuse me? Do you need help getting home?”

“ _I… neeed… eeyyeess!_ ” the dragon hissed.

“You heard the dragon. Give him your eyes.”

Nick and Mike didn’t move.

“He’s got three sockets,” said Mike.

“You’re the one with a soft spot for dragons,” Nick said.

Akela groaned. “Fine. An eye for an eye for an eye.”


End file.
